We Are Family Foundation (newer version)
This music video will be similar to the original crossover version but with additional characters from TV shows, movies, and video games and celebrities. The final part will be mingled with Anna (Olivia Holt) singing "Carry On" the Sesame Street gang singing "We Are All Earthlings", and Mickey and friends singing "M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E". TV shows, movies, and video games represented in this music video *''Barney & Friends'' *Disney series **''Mickey Mouse and Friends/DuckTales'' **''Winnie the Pooh'' **''Stitch'' **''The Lion King'' **''Disney Princess series'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Peter Pan'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''TaleSpin'' **''Toy Story'' **''Monsters Inc.'' **''Finding Dory'' **''The Incredibles'' **''Phineas and Ferb'' **''Frozen'' **''Big Hero 6'' **''Moana'' **''Roger Rabbit'' **''Zootopia'' *''Sesame Street'' *''The Muppets'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Animaniacs'' *Hanna-Barbera *''The Land Before Time'' *''Arthur'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Peanuts'' *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Wee Sing'' *''The Wiggles'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Anastasia'' *Cartoon Network **''The Powerpuff Girls'' **''Dexter's Laboratory'' **''Cow and Chicken''/''I Am Weasel'' **''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' **''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' **''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Nickelodeon'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''All-Grown Up'' **''Hey Arnold!'' **''CatDog'' **''The Fairly OddParents'' **''The Wild Thornberrys'' **''Aaah!!! Real Monsters'' **''Ren and Stimpy'' **''Blue's Clues'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Madagascar'' *''Mario/Donkey Kong/Yoshi/Wario'' *''Sonic'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Megaman'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Pokemon'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Angry Birds'' *''Open Season'' Cast Characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Sora, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Stitch, Timon and Pumbaa, Baloo, Louie Lamount, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mike and Sulley, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, The Incredibles, Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana, Maui, Roger Rabbit, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, the Count, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Sweetums, Gobo Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, Taz, Sylvester, Tweety, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Tom and Jerry, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy and Woodstock, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Madame Blueberry, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Jason, Michelle, Bok Choy, B1 and B2, Rat-in-a-Hat, Singaling, Warbly, Tusky/Trunky, Weeber, Chug-a-Long and Cubby, Punchinello, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, The Smurfs, The Powerpuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Ren and Stimpy, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, King Julien, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo, Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Coco Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Spiderman, Ironman, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Doctor Strange, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Red, Boog, and Elliot Villains Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Don Karnage, Plankton, the Grand Duke of Owls, Gargamel, The Joker, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Blinky, Meowth, Dr. Cortex, Uka Uka, Dingodile, N. Oxide Celebrities Sofia Carson, Dove Cameron, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Ryan McCartan, Peyton List, S Club 3, Dwayne Johnson, Raven Symone, Annelise van der Pol, Hugh Jackman, Beyonce, Tori Kelly, Olamide Faison, Desiree Casado, Alan Muruoka, Allison O' Bartlett, Jason Segel, Amy Adams Background characters/swing/ensemble Rabbit, Simba, Nala, Snow White, Belle, Louis, Elsa the Snow Queen, Mulan, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Jessie the Cowgirl, Herry Monster, Honkers, Dingers, Betty Lou, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Swedish Chef, Robin, Bean Bunny, Penguins, Chickens, Frackles, Doozers, Wembley Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Minerva Mink, Spike, Sally Brown, Laura Carrot, Petunia Rhubarb, Arthur and his friends, Clifford and his friends, Morgan, Lulu, and Amy, Anastasia, Bartok, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Gary the Snail, the All-Grown Up Gang, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Blue and her friends, Chanticleer, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Maurice, Mort, Toad, Princess Daisy, Diddy Kong, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Crunch Bandicoot, Fake Crash, Link, and Zelda Background Villains The Evil Queen, Rasputin, Toc-Man, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde, N. Brio, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Koala Kong, Papu Papu, Komodo Moe and Joe, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo Trivia *Some of the lines of the characters such as Barney, the Sesame Street cast, and Bear will be reused. *Elsa will be a silent character due to the overuse of her voice provided by Idina Menzel despite the appearance of her possible new voice actress Amy Adams. *Dallas McKennon's Ripper Roo laugh will be used to give a nostalgic feel to this music video. Category:Music videos